Understanding Love
by RainbowFez
Summary: Farkle admits a secret to the girls and they are suprisingly suportive. After everything that has happened with almost being diagnosed with autism Farkle decides he needs to tell the truth about all three people he loves.


I got insperation for this story from the newest episode. I never pared Lucas with Farkle but than I thought of this. I hope you enjoy. Please Review.

* * *

Farkle was sitting between Maya and Riley, a frown plastered on his face. The three sat silently at Riley's window. "How can you be ok with this?" Farkle squeaked, staring down at his hands. He hadn't expected the girls to understand or accept this. They loved him, he knew that but shouldn't they be creeped out or upset. Maybe Maya would be ok with is but Riley should be at least acting sad. She shouldn't be sitting here telling him to talk about it, while she hugged him, and promised everything was going to be ok. She of all people shouldn't be telling him to do this.

"Because this is you" Maya said, wrapping an arm around her friend Farkle, closed his eyes. He could feel Riley's eyes on him. He couldn't help but feel guilty.

"It's just part of being Farkle" Riley smiled. Farkle shook his head hard.

"I don't think I should do this" He cried, a single tear falling from his eye.

"Farkle…" Riley started.

"Hello ladies" Lucas called, sticking his head through the window. Farkle jumped in his seat, letting out a squawk.

"Hey that's m-my thing" Farkle laughed awkwardly.

"Farkle, you ok?" Lucas asked, climbing through the window. He sat down next to Riley who blushed.

"I'm fine" Farkle chuckled nervously. He didn't look at Lucas, instead choosing to play with the zipper on his leather jacket. He was dressed like he normally did now. He had a black shirt under a leather jacket and tight blue jeans. Maya said it made him look good. That was one reason he knew this was messed up. The day Maya said he looked good was the day the world ended.

"Riley we have that thing to do in the other room remember" Maya said suddenly. Riley tilted her head, looking confused.

"What thing?" She asked. Maya scowled at her.

"That THING, remember?"

"Ohhhh" Riley said. "That thing." Lucas looked at the girls confused. Riley was acting like she did when she was hiding something and Farkle was acting weird. Maya was being Maya but hse rarely acted aby different.

"Come on" Maya said, standing up. When Riley didn't move she sighed and took the other girl by the wrist. "We'll be in the kitchen" Maya said before closing the door.

"Farkle what's going on?" Lucas asked, turning to the normally confident boy. Farkle wasn't confident though. He was pale and obviously scared.

"Nothing" Farkle whispered. "You should just go…" He murmured. Lucas waited for him to continue but when he didn't he scooted closer.

"Farkle you can tell me anything you know that."

"I know" Farkle shouted, out jumping to his feet. HE walked across the room, keeping his back to his best friend.

"Is this about them thinking you might have had autism?" Lucas asked, in a gentle voice. Farkle sighed.

"Sort of" He said after some time. Farkle knew Lucas was watching him. He knew he had to tell him. It wasn't fair not to. It wasn't fair to lie like thins. "You know I was kind of hoping I did have it" Farkle whispered. He didn't see the shocked look cross his friends face.

"Why?" Lucas asked. He wanted to approach but knew Farkle would just run away again.

"Because one of the symptoms was I may struggle to fully understand emotion or love." Farkle cried out, holding his head.

"We love you" Lucas said, this time standing up. "Me, Riley, Maya, we all love you."

"I know" Farkle shouted, whipping around Lucas froze, seeing the tears in his friend's eyes. "Normal people fall in love with one person and don't have to worry about anything else."

"You're in love with Riley and Maya, so what?" Lucas asked, voice strained. He took another step closer. "There are lots of people out there who marry more than one person or who have more than one relationship. It's not weird or strange. It's perfectly normal." Lucas tried to say. Farkle wasn't pale anymore. He was face was red and his body was shaking. There were tears in his eyes that threatened to fall. "You're Farkle. You don't need to be like everyone else. You already know that"

"You're right I do" Farkle shouted. "I love them so much my heart breaks. But that should be enough! I shouldn't have to fall in love again! Am I confusing love for friendship! I don't want to keep loving. I want Friends!" Farkle shouted.

"I'm your friend." Lucas shouted over Farkle.

"AND I LOVE YOU" Farkle bellowed, voice full of sadness and anger. Lucas fell silent. "I love you" Farkle said softer. The tears spilled from his eyes and he fell to his knees. "I love you. I love you." The smaller boy sobbed and shook, wanting nothing more than to disappear. He didn't see Lucas get down on his knees too.

"Farkle" Lucas said softly.

"Please don't" Farkle sobbed. "Please just go." Farkle felt week. He should have pushed away when Lucas took him in his arms, pulling him into a warm embrace. EH should have run away when he felt the arms wrap around him, but he didn't. He buried his face into the boy's neck and cried, He cried for the love he wished he didn't understand. He cried for the three people he would never get. He cried for everything and everyone.

"Farkle" Lucas said softy. A callused hand ran through Farkle's hair, soothing him. Farkle didn't know how long it took him to stop crying. All he knew was that he was sitting on the windowsill, wrapped in Lucas's arms.

"I love you" Farkle whispered into the soggy shirt.

"I love Riley" Lucas said softy. Farkle began to shake. "But I love you too" Lucas added, in an even softer voice. "You're my best friend and maybe I don't feel what you feel but you're more than just a friend. You're more than a brother and if this is what you need I'm willing to try. I'm willing to see if I love you too.

Farkle lifted his head. The hand in his hair moved to grasp his chin. Lucas led Farkle's face slowly toward him, giving the boy every chance to pull away. Their lips met in a soft embrace. It was everything Farkle had ever imagined. A warmth filled him and his heart soared. The seconds ticked by as years and when Lucas parted his lips Farkle could barely breathe.

Lucas was gentle with Farkle, picking him up lightly without breaking the kiss. He pulled them apart only long enough to set the other boy down onto the bed before climbing on himself.

Farkle's eyes closed again and he sighed as a hand stroked his cheek. "I love you Farkle. I promised to be there for you no matter what, no matter how you need me." Lucas smiled softly at the boy who finally let the exhaustion caused by the stress and tears to take over. Farkle fell asleep with Lucas sitting next to him, holding his hand.

* * *

 **Review!**

Story numer 99 over. Any of my followers should knoe my special 100th Gravity Falls story will be posted within the next few weeks. It's my first co-written story with my little brother. It will not be a romance becasue my little brither is straight and doesnt pair Dipper with Bill.


End file.
